Chells Adventure
by supermariogirl
Summary: Chell goes on da bestest adventur of her lyfe!11! Reed to find out more! I dont own nothin. (NOTE: Please don't take this story seriously. It was meant to be an April Fools Day joke, but some people wanted me to continue this...thing... for some reason.) Rated T for Terrible. Hiatus because procrastination prevents me from writing crap.
1. Teh Advenure Of A Liftim!

Hey guys my name is LegitFanficWriter1337, but u can also call me Sarra. Anywho this is my first sotry for Portal and its called Chells Adventure. I hope u like it!111 Itll be sooo mush bester than that stupid genderbent story supermariogurl makes.

Disclaymer: I dont own nothin so dont soo me.

* * *

Onse opon a time dere was a place named Apature Sience. It was a bad place cuz there was an evil compooter colled GLADOS woo tested people. GLADOS put dangeris things like turrits and asid in the tests so people wood get hurt or even killed. One day GLADOS wuz rembering the things that happened in Portle 2 wen she reelized someting.

"IM STILL MAD AT CHELL FOR KILLIN MEE!" GLADOS yelled loud suddinly. GLADOS then whent to call the Atlas an Pbody who were from the multiplayer game.

"Wat do u want GLADOS we were busy watchin amine!" said Pbody.

"Yea, we were in the midle or sumthin!" added Atlis. But GLADOS didnt care.

"Atlas and Pdoby I want u too go to teh surfase and get Chel! Chell still needs to pey for killin meh!" GLADOS demended. Atlas and Pbody had ta do wut GLADOS said or GLADOS would dismandle Atlas and Pbody, so Atlas and Pboby had to do it. Atlas and Pbody wnet to da elevader and went to the surface were there wuz wheet everywhere and it was nise and the birds and the sun was almost down frum the top of the sky. (AN Thats from Full Life Consequences it a relly good stroy)

"Were do you tink Chell would bee?" Pbody asked Atlas. Atlas shrugged and replied

"Idunno how bout we look in the city?" Altas told Pbod.

"Ok." Pbody said becak to Atlas. So Atlas and Pbody went to the city.

Meenwhile back at Aperute Sciense GLADOS wuz working on sumthing. GLADOS made a deivuce that coud get things from space. GLADOS wuz gonna yoose the devide to get Weetly so GLADOS could get revence. But that wasn't the onyl reson. Noone nows this, but GLADOS has a secret boyfreind named Hall hoo lives in spase, but since Hall lives in space, GLADOS don't get to talk to Hall that much. But anyway, GLADOS used the divice too git Whealty frum space.

"Oh no not u!" Wheetly screamed.

"Hahaha now I can get revenge!" GLADOS laghed out loud. All of a suden, a bunch of glass smashed an a wonam wearin an orinje jumpsoot that loked like a jail owtfit came in the roum. It was... CHELL! "Haha Chell u fell into mah trap now u will test ferever! GALDOS told Chell. Chell didnot say anythin tho cuz Chell was moot.

"Chell hey ITS ME!(AN: LOL that's from FNAF) Whetley and Im sorry for tryin to kill u and can u hellp so we can kill GLADS fer goud?" Chell thot fer a while becase Whetlee tried to kill Chell in Portla 2 but then again GLADIS had awlays tried to make Chell do tests. SO Chell got Weetlie and Chell and Wheat found a rocket gun an shot GLADES and GLADOS died.

"YAAY WE SUCCEDED AT KILLIN GALDUS!" Whetile cheerd. Juts then, something bad happened. It was...

WHAT HAPENDS NEX? FINE OUT NEXT TIME AND TANKS FUR REDDING!

* * *

**Hello world, it's supermariogirl, and...**

_**APRIL FOOLS! APRIL FOOLS! AAAPPPRRRIIILLLL FOOOOLS!**_

**I bet you thought this was real, huh? Well, I gotcha! LegitFanficWriter1337 isn't real, obviously. It's all a joke I made for the laughs, I don't actually write THAT bad. Anyway, Happy April Fools! :)**

**(P. S. Another Chance will be updated soon, don't worry, I didn't abandon it.)**


	2. A Big Bad Problum!

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl!**_

_**Okay, let me make something clear here. I originally didn't intend to continue this, because, you know, it was supposed to be an April Fools Day joke. But for some reason, some people wanted me to continue this piece of crap. Why? I don't know. But since you guys asked for it, I'll continue this... thing. This is probably a bad idea, but at least you guys know that this isn't actually how I write. This is how LegitFanficWriter1337(AKA Sarra) writes. So prepare yourselves, for lots of bad grammar, OOCness, terrible puns, and questionable logic. I'm also going to throw in a few references to the Youtube show "Your Grammar Sucks". Remember that this is a parody, so don't take this seriously. In fact, just the very beginning with make you be all like "What the hell am I reading?" This story will probably be less than 10 chapters long, since my main focus is currently on Another Chance. So now, here's Sarra!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Hai ppl i am back wit da new chaptar of mah story! Sry it took so long. Supermariogurl wouldnt let me use her akount til now. But hopfully this chapper will mak up 4 it!1 Heer we go!12

* * *

A dood came into da room. It was.. Kave Jonsin!

"WAT!" Whetly yelled in shok. "But I thot u died frum da mune rox!" Howevur, Chel an Wheaty notised sumthing different bout Kave Johnsun. Kave Jonson was werring sunglasses an a hoodie. Kave Jonson also had a bassball hat on sideways.

"Yo yo yo!" Kave Johson sed. "I'm a GANSTA!" Shell and Weetly looked at Cave Jonsin funny. Chell still didnt say anyting tho, cuz Chell waz still mute. Suddenly Wheatley(AN: LOL geddit its a song from da Portal 2 musical!) had an idea!

"I fink I no wats goin on, Chall!" Wheatlay sed to Chell. "I think teh moon rocs made Cav Jahnson crayzay becuz nao Cave Johnson is actin lick a gangsta dude!" Whetlie sed while Cabe Joeshon was dansing to bad rap musik. Whaatly got all sad an sed. "Oh noes Chell wat are wii(AN: LOL!) goin to do?"

Cave Johson got mad an said "Hey dud, I'm da owner of Apachure, u gotta treet me with respacht!" Jus then, Altis and Pbudy came into da room were GLODAS was killed.

"OH NO!" Atlas and Pbody creyed. "U MADE GLADOS DEAD! NOW HOO R WE GOIN TO WACH ANIMAY WITH?" Then Atla and Pody got reel mad. "U WILL PAY FOR KILLIN ARE LEEDAR!" Atlas yelled wile Pboty pressed a botton. All of a suden, GALDO was comin bak to live!

"IM ALIVE I'M ALIVE I AM SO ALIVE!" GLADAS sang like in the musical. Affer GLAD was dun singing, GLADS loked at Chell and Wheely. "U relly dun it this time u monster nao will dye for shure!" GLADOS started to fire rokkit turrents at Chell and Wheetile. Chell an Wheatly dodged da rackets and ran reel fast out.

* * *

A whole while latar, Chell an Whealty found a plase to hide in til it was time to fite GLADA.

"I cant beleev all this bad stuf is happenin!" Whetley complaned. "Frist Cape Johson becomes a gangsta an then GLASOD comes bak to life an trys to kill us agan! We haff to do sumthin to stop that evil computter onse an for all!" Weahtly yelled with mad. But Whitley didn't no how to stop GLADOS.

It wuz gettin late, so Chele an Whealtey desided to go to sleep so dat Chel an Whealty could come up wit a plan in da murning. Chell and Wheatley went into a deep sheep. Littel did Chell an Wheatey kno, hepl was on da way...

WHO WILL HELP CHILL AN WHAETLY? FIN DOUT NEX TIM ON CHELLS ADVENTURE!

* * *

**Ok, that's all I'm writing for this chapter, sorry if it's short. I didn't think that writing badly would be hard, I'm so used to using proper grammar, that whenever I misspell a word on purpose, I have to resist correcting that word. So many red squiggly lines...**

**I still don't understand why you guys wanted me to continue this abomination. But whatever. I won't update this story as frequently as I do with Another Chance, because I can only write like that for so long.**

**Now, normally, I would ask for constructive criticism so I can improve the story, but since I'm making this story bad on purpose, I would like it if you guys could give me ideas on how to make this story worse. But, I won't accept any ideas that involve things that are inappropriate. And I'm not putting in a Mary Sue character, since that would be too predictable. Also, if you want to pretend this is real and write a review to Sarra directly and not me, just put a "*" before your review.**

**Now if you excuse me, I have to go and read some good stories so that this one won't hurt my writing skills.**


End file.
